Disciplinary Action Required
by PandaMeetsSquirrel
Summary: The Ambassador's daughter has been a bad, bad girl. Who are the agents to administer payback?  Hint: They've both been BAU team leaders.  Rated M: major lemonfest with H/P/M. Heck, it's basically PWP so avert your eyes if you're under 18 please. TWOSHOT.
1. The Perfect Emily Sandwich

**DISCIPLINARY ACTION REQUIRED**

**Chapter 1 – Building The Perfect Emily Sandwich **

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**This is so, SO, sooooo NOT WORK SAFE, utterly M-rated, and starts off with vast amounts of profanity and sex.** I guess you could say it's more or less PWP ;-D Yup, no redeeming social value except pure smut, so . . . Enjoy! :D Oh, and FFN really needs to add more character fields for threesomes! (Two is so limiting. Heh.)

The Emily Sandwich consists of Hotch – Prentiss – Morgan. You've been warned. ^^

The ever fantastic **SussiRay** helped me iron out some, ah, kinks with the story. Thanks, sweetie!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except a really extreme fondness (to put it euphemistically) for Hotch and Prentiss. Morgan's just making a super-friendly guest appearance, and I don't own him either.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

"Fuck! FUCK! _**FUCK! **_"

Despite the cursing, Emily Prentiss was actually having the best time of her life.

"**DAMN** that feels so fucking _**GOOD**_, Hotch!"

Since she was currently bent over Aaron Hotchner's office desk while he pounded forcefully into her from behind, it wasn't surprising that Emily was feeling good.

Hotch was holding Prentiss tightly by her hips as he slammed into her repeatedly. He looked up the pale skin of her back, across the fall of black hair that was becoming increasingly tousled from their activities, and stopped at the blissful expression on her face. When Hotch saw that her eyes were closed, he smiled deviously.

"Morgan, I think you need to silence our foul-mouthed little vixen here." The unit chief emphasized his order by letting go of the vixen's left hip and firmly smacking one cheek of her luscious ass. This only caused her to moan loudly and utter one more happy, "Fuck!"

Derek Morgan smiled in agreement and released one of Emily's wrists so that he could guide his throbbing cock close to her parted lips. Somehow, he didn't think she was planning on going anywhere any time soon.

Raising one amused eyebrow at that realization, he freed her other wrist as well. Instead, he moved his hand to hold Prentiss' hair back from her flushed face. He definitely wanted to see this.

Looking around at all of the clothes strewn haphazardly all over Hotch's office, Derek's mind flashed briefly on the conversation that had gotten them all into this current, extremely raunchy, situation.

* * *

X – X – X

* * *

"Waitamminit! So Hotch, you're saying you've been banging Emily for weeks?" Morgan was flabbergasted. "Why that sneaky little devil . . . she told me that she would never go to bed with a colleague!"

The former cop paused to take a gulp of his beer. "Of course, since this was right before she proposed we get some on the down low, maybe I should've guessed that statement wasn't exactly accurate."

"Yes. Perhaps." The creases bracketing the BAU leader's mouth deepened in amusement. "It seems we've both been had, albeit with great skill and enthusiasm." He took a deep drink from his current glass of scotch. "Prentiss also told _**me**_ she'd never had an affair with a teammate before."

Both men were not seriously upset. Their male egos might have been slightly dented, however, at finding out that each was not the sole exception to the rule the sexy brunette theoretically espoused. Being Guys though (and not sensitive new age males) the issue of bruised feelings was NOT something they were going to discuss tonight, or probably ever.

Luckily, an evening out at the bar blowing off steam from their stressful jobs was not just helpful for finding out new and interesting things about your coworkers. Oh no. The amount of booze consumed on those bar nights usually also helped numb any outraged sensibilities from said discoveries.

The two alpha males remaining at the table had already outlasted the combined liquor tolerances of all of their BAU teammates, none of whom were exactly slouches in that regard. Well, except for the abstemious Reid, but he was now sociable enough to at least come out for some sodas with the gang. Nonetheless, Dave, JJ, Emily, Penelope, and Spencer had all staggered off to their respective homes at various points earlier in the evening.

"Well this definitely calls for some payback." Morgan finished off the last of his latest beer and thumped the empty stein back down loudly on the table.

Hotch drained the rest of his current scotch and placed his empty glass firmly, if not exactly steadily, on the table as well. "Yes, I sense some . . . disciplinary action in our friend's future." The normally stern unit chief practically smirked at what he had in mind.

* * *

X – X – X

* * *

Another loud smack and accompanying moan brought Derek back to the present. _Good thing it's a Sunday, _he thought. _I don't care how darkened the shades are, or that we've locked Hotch's door – we're not exactly keeping it down in here. _He grinned again. _And our fearless leader seems to really enjoy spanking Prentiss._

Shrugging, he mentally tossed such considerations out the window and focused on the matter at hand. A diabolical smile graced his handsome face as he added, _Or __**IN**__ hand._Morgan guided his rock hard erection towards Emily's mouth.

When the tip, slick with pre-cum, touched her lips, Prentiss' eyes popped open and she grinned. Voicing an approving, "Oh, YUM!" she tilted her head slightly so that she could start licking and sucking on the steely cock in front of her as she was being rammed into happy oblivion by the one behind her. Moving her now freed hands forward, she gripped Derek's throbbing shaft and balls.

When Emily moaned again in pleasure at the glorious fucking she was receiving from Hotch, the vibrations from her throat made the goateed agent groan as well, and then grit his teeth in pleasure. _Way too soon, Derek. Man, you have GOT to outlast Hotch. _

He groaned again as the wanton brunette sucked hard at his staff while pumping the base firmly, and gently squeezing his balls. _But DAMN the woman is good at this._

Meanwhile, Aaron Hotchner was watching his cock slamming in and out of a very hot, very wet, and very firm pussy. The sight of his hardened member covered in Prentiss' juices turned him on even more than hearing the sounds coming from the other side of his desk. He knew his large hands might be leaving bruises on the pale flesh of her hips, but right now he really didn't give a flying damn. Hotch was just concentrating on the sensation of Emily's inner muscles tightening around him every time she moaned. _FUCK! She is so amazingly tight._

The team leader glanced up briefly from the entrancing view below him to see that Morgan's own gaze was focusing on the sight of Emily's lush lips encircling Derek's rod. Knowing full well just how good Prentiss was at blow jobs, Aaron wasn't surprised to see the other man's face tighten into a grimace of pleasure as he held the brunette agent's silky hair out of the way for a better view.

Hotch moved his eyes down Emily's smooth back and paused at her delectable ass. The normally firm flesh was jiggling deliciously with the force of his thrusts. It was also slightly pink from the slaps he had administered earlier. He grunted after an extra forceful slam of his throbbing manhood back into his willing partner. _She certainly seemed to enjoy her discipline._ One side of his mouth quirked up in fierce amusement. _Good to know._

_Speaking of which, let's see what kind of reaction THIS move gets._ And with that, the dark-haired man buried himself to the hilt inside Prentiss and . . . stopped moving. He smiled wickedly. _This should be interesting._

Sure enough, the bold brunette moaned in disappointment – which only served to give Morgan an extra thrill, since his staff was currently being deep-throated by the slim woman between both men. She tried to rub her derriere demandingly against Hotch's loins.

Hotch merely held her hips more firmly, continued to stand still, and then twitched his hardness inside Emily's warm, wet depths. This elicited another moan from the lucky victim of his torture. _At this rate, Morgan is going to owe me big time, _was the random thought which crossed the BAU leader's mind.

Since her mouth and hands were currently completely occupied, Prentiss had no other way of trying to persuade Hotch to end his teasing . . . except for one.

Closing her eyes to better swim in the sensations washing over her, Emily whimpered in pleasure as she clamped her inner muscles down firmly on the long, thick baton which was throbbing so tantalizingly inside her. She continued stroking Hotch's staff with rhythmic internal pulses, hoping that the clenching muscles would persuade him to start fucking her senseless again.

As an added bonus for Emily and Derek, each time she tightened herself around Hotch, it intensified the pleasure suffusing her body and caused her to moan softly.

The constant vibrations on his penis, already being manipulated so delightfully by the brunette's skillful mouth and tongue, were too much for Morgan and he pulled himself out. "DAMN woman, you are just killing me!"

He exhaled forcefully and considered trying to mentally recite all of the teams in NFL. No way was he going to let himself explode while the other man still had enough steely resolve to drive Prentiss insane with unsatisfied lust. Morgan grasped Emily's wrists again and considered how to manage what he had in mind next. In the meantime, he stalled. "Well, Hotch? What's next for our naughty girl?"

At this, Emily smiled saucily up at first one man, then the other. She teased, "Naughty? I had no idea you two were so good at sharing your toys." Pausing to lick her now slightly salty lips, she continued, "Had I known, I would've engineered a playdate long ago." She grinned and looked seductively over her shoulder at Hotch.

"Okay, that's it, princess," Derek laughed. "On your back!" he ordered mock gruffly. He moved her arms to encourage Prentiss to roll over and looked over to see if Hotch needed any prompting to assist with logistics. _Nope. I see he's putting Emily's flexibility to good use._

Indeed, without withdrawing himself completely from her warm wetness, Hotch had managed to lift the sassy brunette's left leg and rotate her hips. After some less than dignified but highly necessary gyrations, all parties were resettled on or around Hotch's large desk. Fortunately, having planned ahead, he had cleared off the entire surface before beginning this afternoon's "disciplinary meeting."

Hotch slowly buried himself balls-deep inside Prentiss again with a slight hiss of pleasure, and paused to consider whether to resume pounding away masterfully. On seeing where Emily's teeth were at the moment, he decided to hold off on any forceful movements and just enjoy being embedded in her warm, wet womanhood.

Derek Morgan had decided to go for broke, with some willing assistance from Emily. The ex-ATF agent was stroking himself roughly, and increasingly rapidly with one hand. He supported the sultry brunette's head against the hard surface of the desk with his other hand. Morgan resisted the primal urge to tighten his hand into a fist in her glossy hair.

Meanwhile, Prentiss was busily taking one firm sac, and then the other, into her mouth. She bathed each with her lips and tongue, and then rolled them each gently around in her mouth. The shameless siren made sure to alternate her attentions between the pair while grabbing Derek's ass and hip with her hands.

Feeling her tongue lapping at each of his balls with such fond attention was rapidly pushing Morgan closer to the edge. Since his current position was not conducive to having Emily suck on his cock, he decided to finish himself off, outlasting his boss be damned. Looking at his teammate's luscious breasts was also revving his engines, as was feeling her slender fingers' urgent grip on his ass.

As Emily felt the taut muscles in Derek's buttocks start to clench into granite hardness, she decided to give him an extra visual aid. Removing her hands somewhat reluctantly from his smooth and tawny skin, she brought them to her breasts and cupped them, bringing them closer together. Morgan's eyes burned with lust as he saw the tempting valley this created.

Humming, Prentiss tilted her head slightly to peek up past Derek's busy fist, pumping ever faster, and saw his awe-inspiring six-pack start to clench. Deciding that this was the perfect time to add the cherry to the sundae, Emily moved her hands slightly and started playing with her nipples.

Seeing her scarlet-tipped nails tweaking her pebbled nipples was too much for the muscular agent, and with a growled "Fuck!" of his own, he started coming explosively. Watching jet after jet of thick, white fluid shoot onto her smooth and creamy skin just seemed to prolong his orgasm. Finally, he moved back slightly and squeezed the last few drops of cum into her eager mouth. Emily whimpered and swallowed happily.

Meanwhile, Hotch had been moving his throbbing erection slowly and steadily in and out of Emily, luxuriating in her tight, wet heat. Now that her mouth was no longer occupied with sensitive body parts, he decided to speed up the pace.

Grabbing her knees, he lifted both of her legs so that her calves draped over the outside of his forearms. By leaning forward slightly, Hotch was able to tilt Emily's hips up for deeper penetration. He watched her sensuously rub Morgan's semen into her skin, and then use her nimble lips and tongue to clean off her fingers. The ebony-haired male whispered forcefully to the woman beneath him. "Now I'm going to give you the fuck of your life."

.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

_**Afterword: **_

Yes, they might have all been slightly (okay, MORE than slightly) out of character here, but it's a ménage a trois – in what universe could you see the show's writers tossing THAT into an episode? ;-D

My friends and I long ago came up with the joking acronym SNAGs (sensitive, new age guys) in response to the classic term of "male chauvinist pig". I thought it should make a guest appearance in this oh-so-NOT politically correct outing. ;-D

And in other news, some kind folks really entertained me with their reviews for **Chapter 10 (Tarzan, Meet Jane) of PROJECT EMILY** (shameless plug alert!) by making comments about ice baths.

That really amused me, so if y'all want to rate by ice cubes here, that might be pretty darn funny (e.g., 4 out of 5 ice cubes needed to not burst into flames after reading this – well, _hopefully _ 4 / 5 :D).

Currently working industriously on the concluding chapter of this lemonfest. Vocal encouragement always welcome! :D


	2. Sunday Afternoon Special

**DISCIPLINARY ACTION REQUIRED**

**Chapter 2 - Sunday Afternoon Special**

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**This is so, SO, sooooo NOT WORK SAFE and utterly M-rated.** If you've read part 1, you know that this will be filled with profanity and sex (i.e., pure **PWP** ahead: lemon-rific!).

A deep bow to **LoveHGSS **whose IN THE MEN'S ROOM (a smokin' hot M/P oneshot!) provided the spark that inspired me to try and blow your circuits. The ever kind and generous **SussiRay** helped me out when I'd written myself into a corner. Tack så mycket, my sweet!

Yup, FFN really needs to add more character fields for threesomes! (Two is quite limiting. Heh.)

The Emily Sandwich consists of Hotch – Prentiss – Morgan. If this were a sporting event [*snicker*] Hotch and Emily would be the MVPs in this chapter, with an able assist by Morgan. We now return to the rest of our Sunday afternoon special (hmmm . . . no diner I ever went to offered THIS!)

_**Disclaimer: **_

I own nothing except an extremely vivid imagination. Hotch, Prentiss, and Morgan are just borrowed for energetic entertainment purposes. :-D

* * *

xoxox

* * *

Making firm eye contact, the ebony-haired male whispered forcefully to the woman beneath him. "Now I'm going to give you the fuck of your life."

When his lascivious words prompted her to inhale sharply and tighten herself convulsively around his hard shaft, he chuckled darkly and responded, "Oh you like that idea, do you Prentiss? Well get ready, because after I'm done with you today, you won't be able to walk straight."

Hotch proceeded to put his words into action, starting off with slow but emphatic thrusts which quickly escalated into a rapid pounding. He felt like he wanted to drill Emily right through his desk with his cock. His intentions seemed to transmit themselves to the sultry agent beneath him, as she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip to prevent another stream of ecstatic profanity from issuing forth.

Her hands fluttered around, searching for something to grab as an anchor on the slick surface of the desk. Finding nothing, she was about to wail slightly in frustration when she felt two strong hands grasp hers and pin them to the desk. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking up into Derek's amused chocolate brown gaze. The other agent had recovered enough to tease, "Need a little help there, princess?"

Smiling in reply, Prentiss was about to agree when Hotch gave a particularly forceful thrust of his hips. This drew a low, guttural groan from the brunette, who tightened her hands around Derek's. The other man's pace had increased to the point where the office was now filled with the constant sound of flesh slapping against flesh. The delightful sting of his balls smacking her ass prompted an occasional pleasurable yelp from Emily.

Deciding to take pity on her for the moment, Hotch slowed his thrusting, although he still sheathed himself completely at the bottom of every stroke. Bending down, he took the crown of one breast into his mouth and suckled it firmly. Ignoring the unfamiliar taste on his tongue, he licked at the nipple and aureole, alternating between rapid, pointed flicks, and slow strokes with the broad surface of his tongue.

He smiled to himself as he heard the purring sounds Emily was making, and transferred his attentions to her other breast. All the while, he continued the slow and relentless pace of his hips.

Speeding up slightly, he moved his lips up to the curve of her neck and sucked the tender flesh into his mouth. Hotch proceeded to give the sensitive spot there the same treatment as he had her breast. Releasing her neck from his mouth, he straightened up and smiled devilishly. _Something to remember me by every time you look in the mirror for the next week._

Emily blinked dazedly and glanced up to see that a lock of hair had fallen across Hotch's forehead, giving him a rakish appearance. Combined with the reckless gleam in his eyes, it made her catch her breath in anticipation. She clenched her hands around Morgan's and waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

x-x-x

* * *

The whole afternoon had been a total surprise, starting off inauspiciously when Hotch had sent her an extremely ominous text message. _Prentiss - Certain troubling matters concerning you have come to my attention. We need to meet in my office ASAP._

Having no idea what in particular he was referring to, Emily felt somewhat anxious as she drove in to the city and parked in the garage of their office building. Walking across the bullpen on her way to his office, she was not sure whether to be relieved or nervous that the entire floor seemed to be deserted. Apparently the rest of the BAU was off taking advantage of the last day of their stand down weekend. No one else seemed inclined to spend their Sunday in the office either.

Despite the uninhabited state of the floor, Em noted that the blinds in Hotch's office were still drawn and tilted for maximum privacy. _Uh oh. This must be bad._ Considering the tone of his message, she didn't think the shades were down so he could fuck her brains out.

Reaching his door, she knocked and heard, "Come in, Prentiss." She felt more and more wary as she obeyed and opened the door. The attractive agent was surprised to see Derek Morgan sitting on Hotch's couch, looking unusually solemn. _Wha . . .? They're tag teaming me? This can't be good._

Hotch looked over at her from an unnervingly empty desk. He was more impassive than if he had been facing Strauss when the section chief was having a particularly bad day. _Oh my, this is really gonna suck. _The BAU unit chief bit out a startling accusation. "Prentiss, it has come to our attention that you could be considered a double agent."

"WHAT? Hotch how could you say that?" Emily Prentiss was shocked when she felt Derek Morgan walk up behind her and grab both of her wrists. Suppressing the urge to instinctively lash out defensively at the man behind her, she prepared to see if she could suss out what was behind this insane charge.

"Well Emily, it's like this . . . " and with those words, Morgan slid his hands up from her wrists, along her forearms, and then moved so that both hands palmed her breasts. He began to knead them sensuously and murmured in her ear, "you told each of us that we were a secret to be kept from everyone else, that you never sleep with your partners . . ."

Hotch's eyes burned as he watched the brawny agent fondle Emily's breasts. He got up from behind his desk, walked around to the front and leaned his tight ass against it, ankles crossed and arms folded. "Yes, Prentiss. Imagine our surprise when we found out that you had been . . . double dealing, as it were."

Derek leaned forward a little in order to nip at her earlobe. "So, princess, we decided that as payback, we'd double up too." He let his tongue flick lightly in her ear. "It's only fair, don't you think?"

The sleek brunette had been frozen in shock during these revelations from her soft-spoken teammates. Suddenly, the adrenaline coursing through Emily's veins transmuted into liquid electricity. Her heart continued to pound furiously, but for an entirely different reason than fear.

Excitement made her voice husky as she responded with a cautious, "That sounds . . . more than fair." _Actually, that sounds fucking hot. Goddamn! I've died and gone to heaven._

She blinked and considered for a split second. _This is probably not what the nuns at Sunday school meant by heaven._ _No, _she decided judiciously, _let's call it nirvana instead. _Her lips started curving into a wickedly pleased smile.

Her breath froze in a sharp gasp as Derek started grinding his hips against her rear, all the while still caressing her breasts. Even through two layers of denim, Emily could feel his arousal pressing against her. Meanwhile, Hotch had started stalking towards her like a lean jungle cat, with the same intent stare as one of those predatory beasts.

Feeling herself being caressed by one sexy colleague while being watched by another was unbelievably arousing. Somehow, the fact that it was Hotch looking at her made it even more exciting, leaving her panties drenched. And judging by the way his eyes had darkened to a scorching intensity, she wasn't the only discovering new facets of fun today.

He stopped mere inches in front of her, pinning her gaze. "I hope you remember those words, Prentiss, because we have plans for you this afternoon." With those words, he took the final step which closed the distance between their bodies.

Morgan withdrew his hands from Emily's breasts to tighten them around her hips instead, while Hotch threaded his fingers through her hair. His large hands held her head steady as his lips descended. The female agent thought her brain might short-circuit with anticipation. She could also feel how hard both men had become. _Evidently I'm not the only one excited about having company. Who knew?_

Then all thoughts melted from her mind as Hotch's mouth claimed hers. His lips and tongue plundered her mouth as if to punish her for her duplicity. Emily responded eagerly, moaning as she felt Morgan nibbling and kissing his way across the nape of her neck at the same time, since it was now bared by the demanding hands entangled in her hair.

Both men pinned her hips between theirs, generating more sounds of pleasure from the seductive brunette. In her giddy delight, she couldn't decide whose delicious ass to clutch. So she split the difference and placed one hand on each man's firm butt. This prompted a wisp of a thought that nearly made her laugh aloud with joy, passionate kisses or not. _Dear fucking god, I am a lucky, lucky woman._

* * *

x-x-x

* * *

Tightly grasping Morgan's hands, the wildly lucky woman waited to what else Hotch had in mind for her when she felt him stop thrusting in and out of her wet heat. Adjusting his arms, he rearranged her legs. Using his right hand, he raised her left leg and draped it over his shoulder and then held her thigh in place. He grasped the edge of his desk with his other hand, anchoring himself firmly for the ravaging to come, while at the same time spreading her wider. The sexily disheveled male also leaned forward to tilt her hips up slightly.

Emily now felt completely helpless, pinned by one strong man, while held in place by another. She loved it. _Sweet jesus! If this is what I get for being a bad girl, then sign me up for detention! _ Further words failed her as her brain just shut down completely.

Hotch leaned forward as his hips picked up speed again. He couldn't help the occasional grunt that escaped his throat as he tried nail Emily to the desktop with his steel hard cock. These primitive sounds just excited Emily all the more, causing her to become even wetter, and drawing forth a series of achingly pleased whimpers.

Deciding to see if he could add more kindling to the fire, Morgan bent over to decorate the other side of Emily's neck with a matching hickey. He suckled firmly on her delicate skin, and then rubbed the pinkened area with his tongue, before nuzzling his way over to and then along her jaw.

Standing up again, a wicked grin blossomed across his face as he saw the possibility to really push Emily's buttons. Hotch was partially covering Prentiss' torso, but one breast was still bared. Bringing his mouth down to cover the puckered nipple, he hoped Hotch would pick up on his idea. Then he began to bathe the female agent's breast with his lips and tongue.

Looking over, he could see that the fair-skinned man had indeed gotten the idea, and was busily lavishing licks and deep kisses on Emily's other breast. Their combined attentions pushed the female profiler's cries to a new and higher pitch of urgency.

This seemed to galvanize the dark-haired agent and he straightened up in order to rearrange Prentiss' legs again. Now he placed her right leg over his shoulder as well. This changed his angle of entry enough so that Emily felt as if her entire womb was being filled by his shaft with every stroke.

"Fuck! You are so damn tight in this position." Hotch couldn't help but voice his approval, and followed it with a deep groan every time he slammed home.

Watching her luscious lips remain parted as she cried out periodically, Derek wished he were at an angle to plunge his once again hardened shaft back into her beautiful mouth. Hearing and seeing the hot action in front of him had sent the blood rushing to his loins again.

Tilting his head slightly, he noticed that Emily's breathing and cries had changed into the familiar pattern that indicated she was about to plunge over the edge soon. Smiling, he changed his grip on her hands so that now their fingers interlaced, while still allowing him to hold her in place. Quickly glancing over at the other man, he noticed Hotch also seemed on the verge of losing his famously iron-clad control.

Watching Emily closely, Morgan quirked an eyebrow and wondered if he could pull this one off at the precise moment and angle needed. One dimple briefly flashed into view as he mentally shrugged. _I can think of worse experiments to be trying on a Sunday afternoon._

The flushed brunette drew breath to scream aloud as she plunged over the cliff into a sea of ecstasy. That was when Derek quickly bent down and sealed her lips with an intense kiss, swallowing her screams as she came like a freight train.

For Emily, feeling Morgan trap her cries just intensified every sensation that was crashing through her body. Her fingers tightened fiercely around Derek's while her inner muscles clamped down tightly on Hotch's shaft as he buried himself to the hilt within her welcoming body.

When Prentiss finally surfaced from the waves of pleasure that had washed over her, she looked up to see both men gazing at her with great attention. Hotch's look was filled with a scorching heat as he teetered on the brink of finally letting go. His eyes were locked on her dazed face and had darkened to almost black. Morgan was looking down at her with sensual interest. He seemed to be considering something that was causing his lips to twitch with amusement.

The shameless brunette's curiosity was derailed for the moment when her unit chief picked up his pace and started pounding into her with even more speed and vigor than he had been earlier. She gasped as she felt his movements start to become more erratic, showing just how close he was to the edge.

She wanted to shatter the last shreds of his vaunted discipline. Emily started clenching herself around his rock hard staff. It felt like she was trying to grip a steel bar. She dimpled wickedly as she decided to share with the class. _Maybe this will finally tip him over._ Gripping Morgan's hands firmly to anchor herself, Prentiss continued her inner assault on the remnants of Hotch's control, while she used her mouth to serenade him with a siren's song of lust.

"Fucking hell, Hotch. You feel so damn hard. It's like I'm trying to grab a big steel pole with my pussy." She licked her lips and kept describing their delicious battle. "Right now, you're impossibly deep within me each time you hit bottom. It's like you're trying to penetrate the length of my body with your titanium dick."

She smiled with dark delight as she heard the raven-haired man's breathing speed up. "And in this position, you are so, so deep with every stroke of your cock. I am totally at your mercy. You can do whatever you want with me. Do you know how much I love that? It is _SO. FUCKING. HOT."_

Her verbal assault was having its intended effect. Hotch's breathing and movements lost their smooth rhythm, becoming rougher and more primitive. The triple whammy of hearing her erotic litany of desire, feeling her tight, wet core squeezing around his cock, and watching all of her -– with her intent face, full red rips, and luscious breasts bouncing slightly from his demanding thrusts -– it was finally all too much for him.

With a fierce cry, Hotch came inside her explosively.

Pounding into Emily with thrust after thrust, he felt as if he were emptying his balls into the woman staring up so hungrily at him. As he spilled himself into her heated depths, he forced himself not to close his eyes, staring instead onto Emily's burning gaze. He knew that she was focusing on every sensation within her body, to see if she could feel each splash as he pumped himself into her. Watching her watching him, it gave an extra level of intensity to what was already a mind-shattering orgasm.

It was true that even as her fingers were laced tightly with Derek's, Emily was concentrating on the ebony-haired man who was bending her into a deliciously pleasured pretzel. She was torn between voicing her approval of his erotic eruption within her, and holding her breath to better listen to the arousing noises both Hotch and their bodies were making.

_Oooh...decisions, decisions. Okay, I'll shut up next time._

"That's it, Hotch. Give it to me! I love feeling every drop of your cum splash inside me. Do you know how hot that is? Can you hear how wet I am for you? From you? Mmmm . . . this is just so fucking wonderful."

With a last gasp and groan, Aaron Hotchner collapsed atop the purring brunette, breathing heavily.

Morgan released Emily's hands, suggesting roughly, "You know, boss man, Prentiss could actually touch you now without being pounded off the desk . . . if you'd allow her to stop being the human accordion." The goateed male cleared his throat, and silently wondered if the woman happily pinned beneath their team leader knew how hard her smutty commentary had made him. Again.

"Yes, o fearless leader, not only was that a fucking wonderful experience, but it was a wonderful fucking experience." She giggled and added, "But it'd be nice to stretch out my legs before I get a charley horse . . . especially since I'd like to do some more riding today." She grinned wickedly.

Hotch obliged by briefly heaving his torso up so that Prentiss could adjust her long, lovely legs to a more comfortable position. Then he flopped back down on her with a grunt. Laughing, Emily took the opportunity to slide her hands under his sprawled arms and link her own slim arms around his waist.

Morgan commented huskily, "You have quite the mouth on you, Prentiss. I have some ideas on how to clean out that dirty, little mouth." Quirking an eyebrow as he took a deep breath, the buff profiler added, "But considering that this room now needs an industrial dose of Febreze, maybe we should head to my place."

Not surprisingly, considering the events of the afternoon, the unit leader's office did indeed reek of sex. This realization did nothing to quench Emily's laughter, especially since Hotch grunted again, this time with vague displeasure.

Finally, she calmed down enough to quip, "Okay boys, I vote that we have the second course of our Sunday special at Morgan's, where there's a nice big bed."

She ruffled Hotch's sweaty hair teasingly. "My menu suggestion? Now that we've had the open-faced Emily Sandwich, how about the Emily Panini?"

* * *

xoxox

* * *

_**Afterword:**_

I'm not proud. I'll beg. ;-D If you've at all enjoyed this exercise in debauchery, please, for the love of all that's Hotly, drop me an ice cube or two in the reviews, or just a thumbs up to let me know if I've fried (or at least singed) your circuits.

It's true that I appreciate the clicks (fav'ing / alerting) but there's nothing like getting a review to really motivate me (or to make me grin like Prentiss teasing Morgan at the end of the episode where JJ introduces her maternity leave sub).

And honestly, for me, it's much more difficult writing pure, wall-to-wall smut than a longer multi-chapter story, as you might be able to tell from the length of time between posting chapters 1 and 2.

So I think it will be a rare occurrence for me to post these PWP one/twoshots. Unless more reviews get posted. Not a threat. Just sayin'.


End file.
